Time will tell
by IcyStar88
Summary: Hazel seems to have somehow wandered into another time and a completely different town. She bumps into a tall, blonde stranger who goes by the name of Caius. Can she trust him? Will he help her to get back to her own place and time?


I sighed, fed up of not really feeling anything for anybody anymore. I became an empty shell, in a world obsessed with what they can get. I decided to take a walk, to see if it would clear my head. The rain was pouring down fast now, no sign of slowing anytime soon. There was a strange mist in the distance which I was walking towards. As I got closer, the mist was still as opaque as ever. For no reason in particular other than to be random, I'd decided that I would walk through it. Within seconds, I was on the other side of it. However, my surroundings had completely changed. I had no idea where I was anymore and everything seemed so... _old._

I looked back to where I'd just come from and the mist had now completely vanished from view. I walked on to see if I could find anything familiar. I walked and walked until finally, I saw an old building. No, not just any building, I thought. This was a castle before me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The last time I checked, there were no castles in my area. Intrigued, I inched closer and closer until I got to the front door. I suspected that the castle was isolated; there were no signs of life anywhere. With a flash of excitement, I thought of knocking on the door. Then I thought better of it. There could be anyone in there. Then again, there could be anyone lurking out here too.

Before I could dwell any further, I heard a gentle voice say 'And what do we have here?' Startled, I turned around at once. I saw the most magnificent looking man I'd seen in a very long time. He had shoulder length blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a pointed jaw. I wondered if he'd been acting in a play, as he was wearing clothes that seemed to be from another time, long ago.

'Hello. Is this your property? I didn't mean to intrude; it's just that I think I've lost my way.'

I could only just string a sentence together; he was staring intently into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I felt a chill down my spine and yet I didn't feel as if I were in any danger here. Not yet, at least. He stepped once towards me and continued to eye me up. He replied in a soft voice.

'I see. Well, in that case...May I be of any assistance? Would you perhaps like to come inside for a while? You look dreadfully cold.'

I hesitated for a moment. I did not know this man. Yet, I found myself drawn to him, more than I've ever been drawn to another person before. I followed him inside like a lost sheep. As I entered, I noticed the decor around me. The interior of the hallway was quite dark, as was the lounge when I followed him into it. He pulled out a chair for me at a big mahogany table.

'Here, sit.'

He looked at me for a moment as if he had forgotten what else he was going to say. I obliged and sat down.

'Thank you. What is your name?' I asked him as curiosity struck me.

'Caius.' He answered smoothly with a hint of a smile. 'And yours?'

'Hazel.'

He eyed me for a moment, and then dropped his gaze.

'Would you care for a drink, Hazel?'

'I'll just have a glass of water, please.' I answered.

He left the room to fetch it. All around the room were black and white photographs dating back to the 1890s. In a couple of them, I saw a guy who looked identical to Caius. It startled me a little.

Caius came back with my water. I thanked him and asked who was in the photos, particularly the doppelganger.

'Ah, that's...'

He looked confused for a moment.

'That's my great granddad when he was young. I realise that the resemblance is somewhat striking.'

'Yes, it certainly is.' I smiled, sipping my water.

'I'm just going to call a friend.' I said.

'Okay, I will leave you to it.' With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I found my friends phone number and called it. It didn't work. I called my brother instead. That didn't work either. I tried calling every number in my contact list but nothing worked. I had no idea what was going on.

'No!' I shrieked suddenly, feeling exasperated by that point.

Caius bounded through the door.

'Are you okay, miss?' He looked very concerned.

'I can't get through to anyone. I don't think my phone is working.'

'Shall I have a look at it for you?'

'That would be great, thank you.' I handed him my phone and he looked like he'd never seen a mobile phone before.

He walked to the door and called out another odd name.

'Aro?'

Within seconds, another man appeared. This one had dark hair but not as tall. I got the impression that he wasn't anywhere near as approachable as Caius.

Caius gave me a comforting smile.

'What is this?' Aro pointed towards my phone.

'It's a phone.' Caius informed him. Aro looked at me suspiciously. 'It appears to be broken, have you seen one like... this before, Aro?'

'No, I have not. How peculiar. It looks very... futuristic.'

'I'm almost tempted to ask you what year this is.' I laughed, half joking.

'It's 1950.' Aro informed me.

'Very funny.' I responded.

'What is funny about it?'

'It's 2017.' I started getting worried. This area that I was in, it didn't look very modern at all. Not just the house, but everything within viewing range.

A look of sudden realisation hit Aro. 'Ah, we've been asked about this before. Caius, it must be the time warp that we've heard of before.'

Caius stayed silent.

'Erm, yes. Apparently, there was once a couple who mysteriously appeared out of thin air in this area. They didn't seem to know where they were and they were dressed in Victorian clothing. Well, I thought it was just a load of twaddle, who wouldn't?'

'Do you know what was said to have happened to them in the end?'

'They got turned-' He stopped short. 'Well, I must be off. It's been lovely to meet you.' He walked away before I got the chance to say anymore to him.

'Caius, what was he going to say?'

'It's nothing to worry about but I can't discuss it any further with you. I do apologise.' He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gazed intently into my eyes. 'Trust me, you will be okay. I will make sure of it. One way or another.'

'Well, could you tell me another time? I really do want to know.'

'Maybe one day.' He smiled sheepishly.

'Your eyes... They're changing colour. That's amazing; I didn't know that was possible. How does that work?' I enquired enthusiastically.

He turned away at once.

'No, don't hide; I think it's a great feature to have. I wish I could do that myself.'

He hesitated for a short while. 'There are several of us who can change eye colour.'

'Us?'

'Erm... yes, humans I mean. There are several of us humans who can change eye colour.'

'How many different colours do your eyes turn?'

'Just two. Can I get you anything else to drink or are you hungry?'

'No, thank you. I still need to try and figure out how to get home though.'

Caius looked downcast.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I don't know how to help you do that. I will try and find a way for you though, of course. I may not know you very well but I do care. I will try my utmost to accommodate you, miss.'

'I appreciate it.' I couldn't help the feeling that he was hiding something significant from me. Surely there must be a simple solution to all of this madness.

He stared at me for quite a while; I started to get uncomfortable for the first time since I had arrived at this place.

'What is it? Do I have something on my face?' I asked him.

'No, it is nothing, honestly.' He ran his fingers through his hair and diverted his attention to a crow outside. There was certain uneasiness about him; he almost looked like he was in some sort of pain. He got up and paced the room for a while until he next spoke.

'Excuse me, won't you? I have to go out for a while but please do make yourself at home.' Caius awaited my response.

'That's cool; I guess I'll see you in a bit?'

Caius gave a hint of a smile and then he walked out of the front door and out of view.

I wandered around the big old house; there was no sign of Aro now. Maybe he had gone out too. I then wandered into the kitchen area and had a nosy inside the cupboards. No food anywhere. The kitchen was pristine as if it had never been used. I decided to walk upstairs. The first bedroom I entered didn't have a bed in it, but it had a sofa. There wasn't much in it at all. There was another bedroom and I made my way inside. There was a bed here, and it was perfectly made up. The sheets were black, as was the duvet and pillow covers. I suddenly felt tired and looked at the bed with longing. I assumed this was Caius's bedroom as there was another photo of the man who resembled him greatly. I wondered if Caius would mind terribly if I used his bed for a nap. It looked very inviting. Without further ado, I closed the bedroom door and got inside the bed, feeling really cheeky. He may be gone long enough to not know about this, I thought idly.

I drifted off into a light slumber when suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door.

'Hello?' I called out in response.

'Oh, hello.' Aro peeped around the door. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I thought Caius was in there. I'll leave you in peace.' He gently closed the door behind him.

I heard hushed chatter outside the door and it sounded as though Aro was talking to a woman. Suddenly, there was silence and I drifted off into sleep once more.

I awoke and looked at my watch. I had been asleep for three hours. I'd slept for longer than I'd intended. I heard talking downstairs and I ventured down. As soon as I put my foot on the first step, the talking had stopped. I got to the bottom of the stairs and entered the lounge, where I found Aro, Caius and a young woman. The woman smiled at me and I shifted awkwardly.

'Hi, I'm Jane. I was just discussing business with these two. Nice to meet you.' She held out her hand and I shook it. It felt very cold and I pulled away a bit too quickly. She smiled warmly, yet he smile had something sinister about it.

Caius cleared his throat and stood up. 'Would you like to come for a walk with me?' He offered.

'Umm, sure.' I answered.

He came towards me and put his hand on my waist to guide me towards the door. I felt a shiver run down my spine and it felt like pure bliss. This guy was practically a stranger and yet the slightest touch made me feel weak in the best way. I was a bit taken aback by how mesmerizing he suddenly was to me. I made a mental note to not get attached to him. After all, I still had to get home, and when or if I did get home, I may never see him again. Of course, he could also be a criminal on the loose or something. He could be insane. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I followed Caius to woodland and we walked side by side through the numerous emerald coloured trees. It was getting a little bit cold and I shivered again, this time not as pleasant. Caius noticed and offered me his jacket. I gladly accepted. He put it around me and it was so warm. It smelled amazing too. I suddenly felt a bit shy and that wasn't like me. Then again, it had been a while since I found someone attractive.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked me out of nowhere.

'Oh, yes I did thanks, you have a very inviting bed' I blushed as I realised what I'd said.

'That's good, feel free to use it whenever you feel the need.' He said back courteously. 'I don't really sleep... much.'

'Do you have insomnia?' I asked.

'No, nothing like that.' He smiled. 'Let me show you something.'

He led me towards an opening and I noticed that it was much darker now; the stars were twinkling in the night sky. Then I noticed what looked like an abandoned theme park, from what I could see in the light of the moonlight.

'This is one of my favourite places to come to.' He did a half laugh. 'Creepy, right?'

'It sure is.'

'I will show you it in the daylight sometime.' He said thoughtfully. 'That's if... you're still here.'

'I'd like that. I really would.'

Caius sounded like he wanted me to stay. I couldn't help but want to stay too. After all, my life back home wasn't that great. I would often paint as a distraction. I'd paint a picture of how I wanted my life to look. I'd look at my paintings with longing, wanting them to be real.

'You're still cold, we shall head back home.' I didn't realise that I was still shivering.

'Home?'

'For as long as you are here, my home is your home.' Caius said with conviction.

I looked at him and smiled appreciatively.

We walked back to the house. It had started to rain and then I saw a flash of light followed by a rumble of thunder.

Caius adjusted his jacket around me so that I was more covered up from the rain. I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach for a few moments. This had felt like the best walk of my life.

Before we knew it, we were home. Caius got the door and let me go in first.

'You may keep my jacket on if you are still cold, although it is soaking so I imagine you will want something else...' He noticed me dripping and still shivering. 'Ah, I shall make a fire in the other room. Would you like to come through?'

I followed him into the next room. This one was lighter in colour than the others. It had amazing chandeliers and plenty of candles in elegant candlesticks. There was a large cream sofa in front of the fireplace where he was currently starting the fire. Moments later, there was a roaring fire and the place has already begun to feel warm. I sighed happily.

'That fire feels so nice.' I said to Caius as I handed him back his jacket. 'Thank you for letting me borrow this.'

'You're most welcome. I'm glad I could be of assistance.' He responded sincerely. He placed his jacket on the sideboard nonchalantly.

'I will be back in about ten minutes. Would you like me to put a film on for you?'

'Yes, please.'

'Okay, here is a selection.'

I picked the one which looked the most quirky; they were all bizarre to me anyway... being from the 'future' and all.

Caius put the film on and then swept out of the room with one last reassuring smile.

I realised I'd fallen asleep again when I awoke to the sound of more thunder. The film had finished and I could hear hushed voices coming from another room in between the roars of the thunder. I crept across to where the voices were coming from and I put my ear against the wall.

'Does she know?' I could make out Aro's voice.

'No, of course not.' Caius said in response.

'She will find out the truth eventually.'

'She doesn't have to. I don't want to scare her. And if you don't keep your distance from her then there will be consequences. Do you understand?'

'Very well. But I truly don't know how you can control yourself. I am rather impressed.'

'Aro, I will not discuss this any further. Just make sure you remember what I said.'

What was that about control? What on earth were they talking about?

I hear a door open and I rushed back to the sofa, grabbed a book and pretended to read.

The door to the room I was in then opened and in walked Caius. I felt relief that it wasn't Aro. He sounded sinister in the part of the conversation which I overheard.

'Oh, hello. I came back in the room earlier and you were asleep.'

'Yeah, I seem to keep doing that lately.'

'I don't mind, of course.' Caius said gently. 'Are you hungry? Would you like to go and get something to eat? We don't have much in at the moment so we shall go out if you wish.'

'Yes, please. Erm, I don't know if I have enough money. I don't even know if I have the _right_ money.'

'That is perfectly okay.' Caius assured me. 'I was planning to take care of everything, it will be my pleasure.' I didn't want to put him out but I had no other choice. He didn't seem to mind though.

Moments later, Caius directed me towards a car nearby. He opened the passenger side door for me. He then got in the driver's seat and off we went. He drove through several tree lined avenues. Eventually he pulled up outside a little Italian restaurant.

'Do you like Italian?'

'Yes, I do. It's actually my favourite.'

'I chose well then. Of course, if you didn't like it then I would have found somewhere else for you.'

Upon entering, Caius did all of the talking, which I appreciated.

'Table for two, please.'

When we were seated I took my time looking at the menu and Caius seemed so very patient with me. He didn't even look at a menu.

'Are you not eating?' I asked him.

'No, I... I'm not hungry.' he answered. I could have sworn that his eyes looked even darker than they did a moment ago.

I eventually picked something. When it arrived, I ate it quite fast. I didn't realise how hungry I had been until that moment. I finished my drink and then Caius took care of the bill, like he said he would.

'Thank you, it was so nice of you.' I told him.

'You're most welcome, miss.' He said sincerely.

We got back in the car and he drove us back home.

'Caius?'

'Yes?'

'Where will I sleep tonight? On the sofa?'

'You can use my bed. In fact, I insist.'

'Thank you. I'd like to take a shower and then go to bed. What about clothes? I only have what I'm wearing...What will I wear for tomorrow?'

'If you don't mind me asking, what clothing size are you?'

'8.' I responded.

'I thought so.' He winked. 'Come with me for a moment.'

He led me to a wardrobe and opened it up. It was full of amazing clothes, all my size. My jaw dropped.

'These are for you. If you don't like them, I will happily take you to the clothes store tomorrow.'

'I love them all! Oh my; they're all amazing. You are way too good to be true. Thank you so much.'

'It was nothing. I will leave you to it, help yourself to anything. The cupboards are now full and there are more choices for beverages. Good night, miss.'

He paused in the doorway and turned around.

'I can't promise to fix your problems but I can promise that you won't have to face them alone.' With that, he walked away and shut the door behind him. The irony is that I suddenly did feel alone now that he was gone. I'd been with him for most of this strange day. I almost shouted for him to come back but I thought better of it.

I went and had a relaxing shower in their glorious bathroom, and then got ready for bed.

It was the next morning before I knew it and I rolled out of bed then got ready to get up. Once downstairs, I went into the kitchen and Aro was there.

'Hello. Would you like breakfast? I can make you something.'

'Erm, yes please. Just toast will be fine.'

'Caius has gone out but he will be back soon. He told me to look after you.' He smiled.

'Oh okay. Hey, I'm not intruding too much am I? I just don't know where else I'm supposed to go right now.'

'No, my dear. I don't mind you being here at all. I apologise if I've ever come across as hostile. That is not how I would like to portray myself to you.'

'Well, that means a great deal to me right now.'

He handed me some toast and I nibbled at it.

'Juice?'

'Yes, please.'

After I was finished, I went to sit in the lounge by the roaring fire. Caius came in about half an hour later.

'Hello Hazel, did you sleep well last night?'

'I did, how about you?'

'Erm... Yes I did, thank you.' He sounded like he was hesitant to answer. 'I will show you that abandoned place again today if you would like that?'

'Yes, I would love that, when can we go?'

'I was thinking we shall go now, if you're ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Great, let's go.'

I took a couple of bottled drinks with us and we left. It was a sunny day and the sunlight shone through the trees. We walked in silence and it was just so peaceful. We finally arrived at the old, empty theme park. It looked completely different in the daylight.

'Here, come sit in this cart with me.' we climbed into a rollercoaster cart and he got out a couple of drawing pads and pencils.

'Do you like to draw? If so, take these.'

'I do!' I said as I happily reached out for a pad and pencil.

We both sat drawing for a while, drawing our surroundings. He was a very talented artist indeed. My drawings weren't half as decent as his.

Caius turned to me.

'Hey, you look a little sad, is it about being away from home or something else?'

'It's just that you are so very good and I am rubbish. I feel like a fool for attempting to draw.'

'Listen Hazel, your drawings are amazing. Don't put yourself down. I admire your work.'

I sighed. 'You always seem to know all the right things to say.'

'I only speak the truth' he replied softly.

'We must have been here for hours, right? It's already getting dark!' I said to him.

'Would you like to go back now?' he asked.

'I would, if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind at all.'

He got out of the cart and held out his hand to help me out. Grateful, I took it and tried to climb out graciously. As we headed back to the house, I saw a blur, like something had moved very fast in front of my eyes. I couldn't make out what it could possibly have been.

'Whoa, what was that? Did you see that?' I asked quickly.

'I didn't see anything.' replied Caius.

'Oh... well, I'm sure I saw something move very fast. It's freaked me out a bit now.'

'I won't let anything get to you, I promise.'

We continued on through the forest and let ourselves into the house.

'Caius?'

'Yes, miss?'

'I don't want to be alone tonight. '

'You're not alone, I won't leave you.' He replied.

'I meant when I go to bed.'

'You want me to stay in the bedroom with you?'

'I do... is that a crazy request? It's just that I felt lonely last night when you left the room. I don't want to feel like that again, not tonight. You're my only comfort right now.'

'Then I will happily stay with you. Let me know when you are ready for bed and I will come to you.'

I had a quick shower and got ready to go to bed. I stripped to my underwear and put on a nightdress, I went downstairs to let Caius know that I was ready for him to come upstairs. We entered the bedroom and once I got into bed, I took off my nightdress. Caius got in fully clothed and stayed clothed.

'Aren't you uncomfortable like that?' I asked him.

'I don't wish to make you uncomfortable.'

'No, it's fine, honestly.'

Regardless, he stayed fully clothed out of respect.

'Caius...'

'Yes, Hazel?'

'Do you ever get lonely?'

'No, I have never felt lonely before in my life. I think that may change if you get to go back to your own time though. I'm getting used to having you around...' He trailed off.

'That is sweet.' I lay facing him and then slowly put an arm over him, hoping that it was okay to do so. He put his arm over me in return and then started stroking my hair. He then pulled away a little.

'We shouldn't be this close.' He said.

I was bewildered.

'Why?'

'It's not wise. If I tell you why, you would not believe me. But if you were to believe me... Well, then I hate the thought of scaring you.' Even in the dim light, I could tell that he looked a little downhearted.

'How bad could it be? Please just tell me. I'm sure I will understand. With getting trapped in another time and place, I'm pretty sure I will believe anything right now anyway.'

He responded in a voice barely above a whisper.

'I will tell you soon.'

The next morning, I immediately remembered the conversation between Caius and me. I remembered feeling like I was going to push for more answers and then I must have drifted off to sleep before I could have done that.

I stretched and then turned over to see Caius smiling at me.

'See? I stayed.'

'You did indeed. I'm glad you did.'

He got up and went to leave the room.

'Wait... That thing you were gonna tell me?'

He froze.

'Ah... yes. I shall meet you downstairs and we may discuss it.'

'Okay.'

He exited the bedroom and I got ready for a new day.

I went downstairs to find him. He was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. I sat in the armchair opposite him.

I suddenly had an epiphany.

'You're a vampire, aren't you?' I asked him.

Caius looked taken aback.

'I mean I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Your cupboards were completely empty when I first got here. I've never seen you eat or drink anything. You don't sleep much, that's if you sleep at all. I assume that you don't. There aren't even any beds in the other bedrooms. Also, I overheard part of a conversation you had with Aro. He told you that he doesn't know how you control yourself. It all fits. Of course, I could be terribly wrong. I'm sorry if I got the wrong end of the stick, it seems ridiculous now that I'm saying it out loud.'

'What if you're not wrong? Would you see me any differently?' Caius asked cautiously. 'Stupid question I suppose. Of course you would. Anyone would.'

'I'm not just anyone though.'

'I know.' Caius smiled.

'So it's true?'

'Yes.' He answered in barely more than a whisper. 'I hate what I am.'

'What you are... is an amazing person.'

'I can't even begin to believe that. I am a monster.'

'And I can't believe that either. I said firmly. 'I guess we will have to agree to disagree.'

'Thank you for not looking at me in disgust and running away. It's been so difficult restraining myself... But I have to. I don't ever want to hurt you. You've given me reason to-' he stopped short.

'Reason to what?'

'Live. I mean... exist.' he replied softly. 'At least for now. I have to make sure you're okay.'

'I thought vampires were immortal anyway?' I asked, although flattered.

'There are ways in which I could destroy myself.'

'Don't you ever do that. You may be a vampire but you are also a great person. You took me in when you didn't have to. You provided me with everything I needed without expecting anything in return. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you.'

We looked at each other for a long moment.

'Thank you for your kind words. But I'm not a good person to be around. I really should keep my distance from you.' He finally spoke.

'I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. Though I guess that's not saying much; I didn't trust many people to begin with. I just have this weird connection with you. I feel like I've met you before, in a past life or something.' I laughed.

'I can't even tell you that I wish I wasn't a vampire.' He said quietly. 'If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't have met you. You see, I've been around for far longer than any human could possibly be. And I could not imagine having not met you.'

I grinned at him. 'That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.'

'Are you serious?' he responded wide eyed.

'I am indeed.'

'Well, there is more where that came from.' He assured me. 'You're amazing, you know? I mean, you don't seem very worried anymore about not being able to get home just yet. That is, unless you're hiding it very well.'

'Caius... I've since realised that there is nowhere that I'd rather be. At first, I was confused and in shock. I was frantically trying to contact people, until my phone had no battery life left. And then, after spending that first day here, I felt this calmness that I'd never felt before in my entire life. The truth is; I really don't have that much to go back for. I don't have any real family. I barely have any friends and the ones I do have... they were never around much. I recently broke up with someone who was emotionally abusive and controlling. I would stay here forever if I could. You are my safe haven.'

Caius looked deep in thought.

'I am not safe. I do not trust myself enough. I would never forgive myself if I ever harmed you. Not to mention there are other vampires around and I trust them even less. If you have the option to go home, as much as this kills me to say it, please take the option of going home. You have to go.'

'I don't know if I could take that option. Not now.'

'Let me take you to the drive in cinema. Would you like that?'Caius changed the subject suddenly.

'Oh! Yes, I've always wanted to do that!' I exclaimed eagerly. 'Wait... Is Aro a vampire too?'

'He is. And he's even less trustworthy than I am.' He said ominously.

About a half hour later, we had arrived at the drive in cinema. I'd read about them before but I never thought I'd see one for real. The movie was starting and it was a romance one. I smiled. It was my favourite kind of movie. I learned over slightly and subtly rested my head on Caius's shoulder. I felt him stiffen so I sat upright. I realised that I had no idea just how strong his urges for blood must be. He sighed and looked up to the sky then he turned to me.

'Why do you have to smell so good?' He asked. 'I... I'm sorry; I shouldn't be asking such questions. I don't wish to unnerve you.'

'I understand, or at least I'm trying to.' I replied reassuringly.

The movie played on.

'Hey... How did it happen? The transformation? I mean... how did you become a vampire?' I felt myself blush.

'I saw a woman who was distressed because a man was harassing her. I went over to defend her. The next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain on my body. I saw the woman run away and get into her car, I was just glad that she was safe. I think that the man got distracted from sinking his teeth into me for much longer, because I saw blue flashing lights and then he took off. By that point, his venom was changing me into what I am now.' He scoffed.

'Do you regret helping the woman?'

'No, I would never regret that.'

'Oh Caius... how could you ever hate yourself? Things like that just prove that you're a good person, being a vampire doesn't change that. I promise you that it doesn't.'

Caius hesitantly shifted closer to me and then gently put his hand on my cheek. He stared into my eyes for a few moments, his own seemingly full of apprehension and fear. For a split second, I thought that he may do harm but then I remembered that I trusted him. He pulled back. I just looked at him, slightly dazed.

'Would you allow me to kiss you? That is, if I could do it...' he asked me.

'Yes. Of course I would.' I grinned and he smiled back.

He came closer again; his face was just inches away now. He looked so pained that I felt sorry for him. He took a few moments to compose himself and then I felt his lips on mine for the first time. He was very gentle, just as I'd expected. Actually, this was so much better than I'd expected. I felt the sensation of butterflies in my stomach again. It was over too fast for my liking. He stopped suddenly.

'Did that make you feel uncomfortable at all?' he asked me with genuine concern in his eyes.

'No... just the opposite. I'd been wondering what that would be like for some time. I didn't think it would happen and I'm glad it did.'

'I'm glad too. But I couldn't do it for long.' He responded softly. 'Well, the movies ended. Would you mind if I drive you home and then go out for a while? There is something I have to do. I would usually wait until you're asleep but I don't think it can wait.'

'Um, sure. Is it what I think it is?'

'It most likely is. Erm, if it will make you feel better, I have something I want to tell you.'

'Go on?'

'I only feed off... bad guys. Criminals.' He scoffed. 'Who would miss them? I attack the kind of people who changed me. And I always know. I don't have to watch them do anything. It's a kind of special intuition which I have. I have a supply of blood bags for when I get desperate but right now, I need fresh blood. Especially after being so close to you...' he trailed off.

'Oh... I'm sorry if I made you crave blood even more.'

'There is no need to apologise, miss. You didn't do anything wrong. I probably shouldn't have done that anyway... I'll drive you home now and I'll be with you as soon as possible.'

I giggled and then smiled widely.

'Did I miss something?' Caius eyed me curiously.

'No, it's just... I'm really happy when I hear you say the word 'home'. I've never felt so at home in my entire life. But I know you will only make me go back to my old home as soon as you find a way. I wish you would let me stay.' I said bitterly.

'I don't think it is likely that we will find a way. Though I don't know if I can control myself around you long term. I mean, I think I can... I will just never trust myself. I truly am a monster. It saddens me that you put so much trust in me.'

'And it saddens me that you don't think that I should. You are the best person that I've ever met.' I suddenly got emotional as a tear rolled down my cheek. I really meant it, he was truly the best. But he was going to turn me away eventually. I realised just now, how important he was to me.

Caius took out a tissue and wiped my eyes with it. 'Hey... You mean everything to me, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you cry over me. You were laughing and smiling only a minute ago, come on, let me hear that amazing laugh once more before I take you to our home.' Caius spoke soothingly and I couldn't resist. Like magic, he had me smiling again.

Once back at the house, he let me in and picked me up and placed me in front of the roaring fire. Then he kissed me on my forehead.

'I won't be long, miss.'

He whizzed out of the room. Next thing I knew, Aro popped his head around the door.

'Oh hey, I haven't seen you for a while.' I said to him.

'Sorry, I thought you were still out with Caius. I was sort of told to keep away and I too thought that was for the best.' He cleared his throat. 'That doesn't mean I dislike you, but you know how things are... I assume?'

'The fact you're both vampires.' I said with hesitation.

'Yes, indeed.'

'Do you find it even more difficult to be around me than Caius does?'

'He finds it just as difficult but he has got a lot more will power than I ever could have. I find that admirable. It helps that he has a great amount of empathy and he has the ability to feel other people's emotions. I'm not so blessed with such attributes. I can read minds when I touch people's hands but that doesn't make me a good person.'

'You can't be all bad though. You haven't bitten me yet. You have a conscience.'

'Mostly, I'm terrified of Caius.' He laughed. 'He is stronger than I. He would destroy me if I touched you. Sometimes I think it would be worth it.'

I shuddered.

'Sorry, I shouldn't say such a thing.'

Just then, the door flung open and there stood Caius. He shot a menacing look at Aro. I was so used to Caius being sweet that it didn't occur to me that he could look incredibly scary if he wanted to.

'I'll go now. Nice to see you again.' Aro left the room promptly.

'Hey.' Caius said gently. 'Are you okay? You know if he touched you, I'd-'

'It's fine, I'm okay. He didn't do anything.'

He eyes studied me, as if to make sure.

'You know what I'd like to do right now? Lie on you and fall asleep.'

Caius grinned. 'Sounds perfect. As I can't sleep myself, I'll either read a book or watch you sleep.'

'Erm.'

'Just kidding, I will read a book.' He laughed.

I lay on the sofa and put my head on Caius's lap, he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of whispering. Aro had entered the room and he was having a hushed conversation with Caius. I pretended to still be asleep.

'Don't wake her, Aro.'

'I won't. But I just thought I should let you know, I have found a way for Hazel to go home.'

'Oh?'

'It was the craziest thing. I was out hunting and then I saw a strange mist, which is what I assume Hazel saw when she came here in the first place. I started to walk over to the area when I noticed someone disappear right before my eyes. In the local paper, there are reports of missing people. It must be her way home! The thing is, who knows how long it is going to be there for. We must act fast.'

'Okay.'

'You don't look so sure.'

'I am, I just... I won't relish the thought of it.'

'I understand. I'll leave you to wake her and tell her the news.'

I opened my eyes and they filled with tears, I quickly wiped them and sat up.

'I heard it all. Can't we just pretend that we didn't hear him tell you all that?'

'I'm afraid not. You know I don't trust myself around you. Some times are better than others but there is always that moment of doubt that comes back around. I won't let myself hurt you but how can I guarantee that forever? I can't. I must make you safe again. The thing is; I know I am still around in your time but we won't know where each other are.'

'How would you know I'm safe? There are always predators around; they don't have to be vampires.'

'Because I'm giving you this.'

He held out a locket with an exquisite blue gemstone in it.

'What is this for?'

'It is charmed so that you're always protected from any harm.'

'So why don't I wear it now and then you'll be assured that you won't kill me?'

'Plot twist.' He laughed bitterly. 'It doesn't work against me, because I'm the one who created it.'

'Get Aro to make me one then?'

'He doesn't have such ability. I have powers which he doesn't. I don't know anyone else who can do this with a locket or anything else for that matter.'

'Well, that's a shame.'

'I know it is, sweetheart.' He whispered. 'We must go now.'

I felt like I was rooted to the spot. I didn't know if I'd ever feel this way about anyone again and I was pretty sure that I'd never get Caius out of my mind, no matter what I did. I made a pathetic attempt at getting up and I stumbled.

'You're going to have to help me up.'

He lifted me up in his arms and before I knew it, we were outside in a remote part of the town, and sure enough, there was a mist there, the very same as I saw when I got lost here in the first place. He put me down on the ground and my heart sank. I hoped it would disappear and that I'd be trapped again.

'What if it's not what you think it is?' I asked him.

'It is. I have a way of knowing, but I can't really explain it.'

'Ah, your intuition or something.'

'Something like that. You know what you must do now, don't you?' He asked softly.

'Yes.' No sign of the mist disappearing.

'Miss...' Caius trailed off.

'What?' I answered, half annoyed and half expecting him to change his mind.

'I'm doing this because it is the right thing to do... and because I love you.'

'You... you love me? Really?'

'Isn't it obvious?' He smiled. 'Yes, I really do. And I will never stop, I promise. A vampire's love is everlasting. You will be my first and only love.'

'The first time and only time you tell me you love me, and it's when you're sending me away. There's something bittersweet and dreadfully ironic about that, isn't there?'

'I just couldn't let you go without you knowing that.'

'Well Caius, I won't drag this out, I shall go now. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable any longer. But before I do, I want you to know something too. The feeling is mutual. Goodbye.'

I took one step forward and I looked back one last time. His expression was a solemn one. I took one more step and suddenly I was back to my own time and I was in my home town once again. I felt deflated. I suddenly realised how happy I had been in the place that I'd just so reluctantly left behind. I so wanted to just turn around and leap right back through the stupid mist but it had vanished again. I walked through the place it had been but there was no such luck. I was now trapped here. I could almost believe that I'd had one long daydream. It didn't seem real at all now. I wondered if I was back to the day I'd gone missing.

I walked down a couple of streets and found the house in which I lived in. It looked like a stranger's home. I took out my key and let myself into the house. I went straight to the calendar in the kitchen to see which day it was on. It was the same day I disappeared and the clock told me it was around the same time so no one would have noticed that I'd even gone. Not that they would have anyway. No one was in so I switched the radio on and went to lie on the sofa. I started to doze off when there was a knock at the door. I hoped that it was Caius, because I sure was miserable here. Anxiously, I went to answer the door.

Shock flooded my face as I realised who it was. It was my ex boyfriend, Noel. I was only half disappointed.

'Uh, hey Hazel. I was in the neighbourhood and wondered if you wanted to hang out. Maybe talk things over?'

'What's left to talk about? You are too fickle; you could never make your mind up what you wanted. You are also emotionally abusive.'

'I've had time to think about things and you are what I want. I guess you always were and I didn't realise it until now. Will you give us another chance? I'm sorry for being horrible to you too. I'll make it up to you.'

'No.'

'Oh, well see ya then-'

'I was joking. Let's give it one more shot. Why not?' I thought that I must have gone crazy but I felt like I needed someone to numb the pain of leaving Caius. My ex could prove to be a good distraction and maybe he would turn out to be a good boyfriend this time round. I knew I was likely to be kidding myself. Still, a distraction would be useful right now.

'Great! I've been thinking about you a lot lately.'

'What made you want to come back?'

'I thought I said...'

'I know you've been thinking a lot but what exactly was it that made you want me back?'

'I've missed you ever since we broke up. I made a mistake in breaking up with you.'

'Well, that's good to know, I guess.'

'Shall we watch a movie or something?'

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. My stomach did a back flip. Was it Caius this time?

I opened the door to find a girl on the doorstep.

'I was just on my way to my ex's place to give him back the rest of his things when I saw him walk into your house. Who are you?'

'I'm Hazel.'

'Oh, you're his ex before me then.'

'Erm... Maybe.'

Noel appeared and he was as white as a sheet. 'Oh, I thought I heard your voice.'

'Yeah, it's me alright. Here's the rest of your stuff. I almost binned it but I realised that I'm better than that.'

Noel was speechless. She turned to me and spoke.

'I'd be very wary of him if I were you. When we first got together, he talked with me about you. He said he only got with you because he was lonely and you were his only option. I suspect that is why he's back here now.'

'She's lying.' Noel piped up.

'Oh, am I? I have texts which prove otherwise, should I show her right now?'

'Just go.'

'One more thing Hazel, he's also a cheat. That is why I dumped him. Good luck.'

'Noel. I'd like you to leave now.'

'But, I genuinely like you, don't do this.'

'I'm doing this. Leave.'

Noel skulked out and caught up with the other girl. I watched for a few moments as they had an argument down the street. When I went back inside, I felt emptier than ever. I wondered where my family were. I never usually asked or cared where they going. Now I wanted to know. I found a note taped to the fridge.

 _Hazel, don't wait up. We've gone out for the day and for the night too. There is food in the fridge, try not to mess the house up._

I sighed. I didn't feel wanted by anyone here and I certainly didn't feel like I ever would. I went to my bedroom and started to doze off again. I hoped I would at least see Caius in my dreams.

By the time I awoke, it was the next day. There was still no one else home. I went for a walk, in hopes of the same thing happening. I hoped I would be transported back to that other world and time. And that this time, there wouldn't ever be a way back. Or maybe, just maybe I'd meet future Caius, the one from my own time. I'd rather face a life of danger with Caius than a life of emptiness where I'm unwanted. I walked for miles and nothing changed. I saw no mist anywhere. I wanted to cry and I almost did. I tripped and fell and then I really did start crying. I must have looked a right state. I heard footsteps and saw a hand being held out in front of me.

'Hello miss, mind if I help you up?' said the voice.

I immediately recognised that voice. To my delight, I saw Caius standing in front of me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the ground. More tears came now but these were tears of relief.

'I... I don't understand.'

He wrapped his arms around me.

'I hate to see you cry.' He whispered. 'Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. As soon as you were gone, I sensed a deep sadness within you and I couldn't take it anymore. I searched and searched for a mist to appear that would take me to you. Then crazily I thought to use the power of my mind and I imagined one. Then it appeared for real. I've only just realised I can manifest things! Aro told me it was possible but I didn't really believe it. And Hazel, I didn't realise just how unhappy you would be, I thought that once you were home, you would be okay. But you weren't were you?'

'You said you don't trust yourself around me...'

'My love for you is so much stronger than any urge for blood is. And I truly hated the thought of you being miserable here. Honestly, I thought you would realise that home was where you really wanted to be. I hoped for that for you so much. I realised that wasn't ever going to happen so I tried my damned hardest to come and find you. I can't stand the thought of myself harming you but I can't have you being sad either. But I will never hurt you, Hazel. I know that for sure now, though I would have been crazy not to doubt myself before. After all, I'm built to kill. My instinct is to kill and always will be. I think deep down, I've always known that I wouldn't do anything to you and that I would only ever protect you. Can you ever forgive me for sending you away?'

'Caius, you only sent me away because you cared about me. I'm just so happy that you came back for me. I had such a bad day too.'

'Care to tell me all about it?'

'My ex boyfriend tried to get back together with me but then I found out he was only with me before because I was his only option and he didn't really like me.'

'So he used you?'

'I guess.'

'Where does he live?'

'Bank Street, the only yellow house. Why?'

'I'll be right back.'

With that, he sped off. I waited a few minutes and then he was back with a smug look on his face.

'What did you do?'

'I scared him. I also may have taken a bite but he tasted terrible. Ugh!' He screwed up his face in disgust. 'If you ever want me to kill him, let me know.' He winked.

'Oh, Caius! I've missed you so much!'

'I will never let you go again. I promise. Would you like to come back with me right now?'

'Yes!' I exclaimed.

Caius took my hand and guided me towards a secluded barren area. He stared straight ahead for a long moment, and the next thing I knew, another mist appeared.

'Ready?' Caius asked.

'I've never been more ready in my entire life.' I announced with glee.

We quickly walked towards the mist and before I knew it, we were back to where we both wanted to be.

'Hey.' Caius started. 'This is the spot where we first met.'

'So it is.' I smiled at him.

'There's something I want to ask you.' He got down on one knee.

'Oh my gosh!'

'Hazel, you may have come into my life by accident but you give me purpose. I just want to make you happy forever. Before you came into my life, I didn't want to ever be with anyone. You changed all of that. Will you make me the happiest vampire on earth and marry me?'

'What about when I age and you stay the same?'

'I will love you always, unconditionally. No matter how you change. You will always be beautiful to me, inside and out.'

'And what if I want to be like you? Did you ever think of that?'

'No. Wait; is that what you really want?'

'I've been thinking about it for a while. Yes, I do want to be like you. Would you change me if I wanted you to?'

'I don't know. I'd have to think long and hard about it first.'

'Okay. Yes, I'd love to marry you.'

'Even if I don't end up changing you?'

'I'll just have to take that risk. The fact you are thinking about it is enough for me right now. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it.'

'Okay.' Caius grinned. 'I'm so glad you said yes.'

He slipped a stunning diamond ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

'How did you know my size?' I asked surprised.

'I just knew by looking.'

'You're so talented!'

'Come here, you.' Caius said as he pulled me closer and kissed me. 'Are you sure you're okay living in the past with me? We could always go to your time and stay there.'

'Are you kidding? I love this. I want to stay here. Always.'

'That's good then. I quite like it here too.' He seemed relieved. 'Oh, and don't worry about Aro. He was going to be moving out anyway.'

I saw a figure approaching us. Caius looked alarmed.

'What do we have here?' He said. He had long blonde hair like Caius but it was wavy and tied back, he had a smug expression on his face. 'Do I smell... a human?'

Caius suddenly leaped forward and tore him apart limb by limb. When he was finished, he stared at the pile of body parts intently until they all caught fire and turned into ashes.

'Oh, wow!'

'Ah, yes. You didn't know I could do that, did you? You didn't know that I could set things on fire using my eyes.'

'Well, that and the fact I didn't know that you could be so powerful against another vampire. You destroyed him so effortlessly!'

'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' He asked full of concern as usual.

'No... You impressed me quite a lot.'

'I will never tire of hearing things like that from you.' He grinned. 'Come on, let's go home.'

When I woke up the next day, I turned to face Caius and he beamed at me.

'Good morning, my princess.'

'Morning.' I smiled back at him but the strangest thing was happening. For the first time, I looked at him and I felt nothing. Usually, I was so happy to just be in his company and I looked forward to spending another day with him. This day felt different. This day felt... meaningless. Had I really fallen out of love with him so fast? Was I really that fickle? No, surely not. I had been so sure that this love would last forever; just yesterday I could never imagine being without him. It was unthinkable. I realised something else at that instant. I couldn't seem to get Aro out of my mind and I'd remembered that I'd been dreaming of him. Maybe after I've been awake for a while, I will be back to normal. The dream will fade from my memory and then I'll be utterly smitten with Caius once again.

Caius got up and kissed me on the forehead.

'Are you okay? You seem different somehow. I can sense an uneasiness in you.'

'I just had a bad dream, is all. It's nothing, honestly. Nothing to worry about.' I tried to do a convincing smile but he still looked concerned.

'Care to talk about it with me?'

'No, it's fine. You go downstairs and I'll see you in a few moments.'

'Okay.' With that, he sauntered off downstairs looking confused.

I was falling for Aro. It didn't make sense; I'd never so much as thought him attractive before. Is that really all it took? Just one dream about him and suddenly he's the one I want to be with? No, this can't be right. I surely can't see Aro in that way, I'm just confused.

I went downstairs and I found Aro sitting in the lounge instead of Caius.

'He shall be back in a moment; he just nipped out to the shop.' Aro informed me.

'Uh, oh o-okay.' I stuttered.

Something seemed different about him and I couldn't put my finger on it. Was he always this attractive? I was taken aback by how mesmerized I was by him, it was like the feeling I'd previously had with Caius. This was crazy. That was some dream. Not even a great deal had happened in it; I saw Aro reaching out for my hand and I took it. When our hands met, it felt electric and I craved to feel his body against mine. Then our hands broke apart and that was the end of it.

'Is something the matter?' Aro asked me.

'No, nothing.' I replied with a lie.

I heard the front door which meant Caius had come back.

'I'll see you around.' Aro whispered intently and vanished from view.

'Hey, miss.' Caius entered the lounge. 'I thought you might like these.'

He presented me with a big beautiful bouquet of flowers and I felt so much guilt at once.

'Oh Caius, how wonderful. Thank you so much. But why?'

'Do I need a reason?' he winked. 'Although, there is one for this occasion. I thought that a gift may cheer you up slightly. You were downhearted earlier, even if it was just due to a dream. I love you.'

'Thank you.' I said again. I couldn't tell him I loved him back and I felt even more guilt.

The next few days, I felt like I was just going through the motions. I waited to see if my feelings for Caius would come back but to no avail. Each day, my feelings only grew for Aro and I dreamt of him each night.

One day I looked for an excuse to be with Aro and Aro alone. One night, when I knew Aro was in his room, I went to knock on his door. He appeared within a split second. The speed never failed to amaze me.

'Oh... How very unexpected.' He half smiled at me. 'And what brings you here?'

'May I talk with you? I don't know you very well and I feel like I should, because you are a part of Caius's family. It would... erm... be nice to catch up or something.' I shifted awkwardly as he gazed at me intensely.

'Wow, well I can't say no to that. Do come inside.'

I stepped inside the bedroom with no bed. There were candles burning and there was a vague smell of musk in the air. The curtains were still open and I could see the stars in the sky outside.

'So, where shall we start, my dear?' He asked smoothly.

'I was hoping you'd start the conversation.' I laughed nervously.

'Very well. I don't know if I should say this but I've actually been thinking about you quite a bit...' he trailed off.

'Oh?'

'Yes. I seem to have formed quite an attachment to you. I shouldn't have, it's not right but... what can I do? I'm just glad that I could get that off my chest. Forget I said it if you so wish. I realise that it was wrong of me.'

'I know what you mean, I... I think I feel the same. Though this attachment you speak of... do you only want my blood, is that what you meant?' My cheeks suddenly felt hot.

'I want you, Hazel. I don't care about your blood.'

'I see. That's the kind of answer that I was hoping for.'

'Are you serious about Caius? How do you feel about him?'

'I don't think I feel anything for him, only you. I don't think I can stay with him, not anymore.'

'I want you to be with me instead.'

'How long have you wanted that for?' Curiosity got the better of me.

'Now I think about it... ever since I met you.'

'I know what I have to go and do now. I have to break it off with Caius; I'm dreading it so much. I don't wish to hurt him.'

'Do you want me to be there?'

'No, I have to do this alone.'

I walked out of the room, hearting pounding in my chest as I went to find Caius. I almost backed out but I knew I couldn't delay it any longer, I wanted out now.

I found him in the front room, reading a book. He looked up and beamed at me.

'Hello there; I've missed you.'

'Erm, listen... There's something I have to tell you... Well...' I struggled to think of the next words to say to him. I felt terrible for doing it.

'Are you okay?' he asked, with a worried expression on his face.

'Yes. Caius, I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to be with Aro and he wants the same.'

He looked blank for what seemed like an awfully long time. Finally, he spoke.

'If you just didn't want to be with me anymore, I'd respect your decision no matter how much it hurts me. If you don't love me anymore then I have to let you go, I only want you to be happy. However, I cannot accept you being with Aro. I don't trust him and he will destroy you. He doesn't have the self control that I do and he certainly doesn't love you like I do. If he doesn't hurt you physically, then he will definitely hurt you emotionally. I'm sorry Hazel; I can't sit back and watch that happen.'

'You can't stop me being with him.'

'You're quite right but I can try and make you understand what he is really like. I still care about your welfare, no matter what. I will always love you.'

I left the room and went up to Aro's room but he wasn't in there, so I entered and sat down waiting for him to come back. I noticed a piece of old and worn looking paper sticking out from under the sofa I was sitting on. Curious, I picked it up. I was bewildered by what I discovered. It was a love spell. And it had my name on it. I felt numb. I leapt up quickly so I could get out before Aro came back and I rushed to Caius.

'What's this about?' I asked full of panic, as if I didn't already know.

Caius's expression changed dramatically, he looked full of rage.

'He... he made me love him? With a spell?'

'That's exactly what that imbecile did. I'm going to undo the spell, don't you worry about that. You shouldn't ever be forced to love someone.'

He took out a huge book from the bookcase.

'Please excuse me for a moment.' He swept out of the room.

A few minutes passed by and I just stared at the door waiting for him to return. When he finally did enter the room, I was overcome with emotions and ran over to him and hugged him so tight.

'It's you, it's always been you. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?'

'Of course I will, miss. It wasn't your fault. He will pay for this; I shall make sure of it. He has never been a good person and he never will be. This is the last straw.'

Caius left to go and find Aro. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I felt on edge until he came back an hour later.

'He told me he didn't love you. The reason why he did it was because he wanted you to end it with me. He wrongly assumed that if you broke it off with me that I wouldn't hate him for giving into the temptation of your blood. The truth is, I don't care what you do to me; I will always care about what happens to you. I would never tolerate that. Anyway, he won't be doing anything again.'

'Where is he now?' I asked, shuddering at the thought of him now.

'I destroyed him. He should have learnt before not to mess with me. We won't ever see him again.'

'How do you feel about that?' I asked him.

'Relieved.' He smirked.

'I'm going to always feel like the place is haunted by him now.'

'Oh, that's okay; I was thinking we should relocate anyway. How would you feel about a log cabin in the woods?'

'I've always wanted one of those.' I informed him, exciting building up.

'That's good. I built one of them the other day.' His face lit up. 'Come on, I'll show you.'

He lifted me up into his arms and we were there within seconds.

'It's a lot bigger than I expected, it's amazing! Is this really for us?'

'Yes, it is.' He beamed.

'Thank you!' I felt elated.

'But before we go in, there's something I haven't done for a while that I'd really like to do right now.' He leaned in and gave me a kiss. 'Not so long ago, I thought I'd never get to do that again.' He placed his hand on my cheek. 'I'm so happy you're mine. Now let's never let anything come between us again.'

'Never.' I agreed.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to make a request for something that I wasn't sure that he would do.

'Will you make me like you tonight?'

'You mean... a vampire?'

'Yes.'

'We shall see.' He smiled.


End file.
